


Dogs and Coffee

by butthurttoads



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, coffee shop bathroom (kinda kinky right ;) iM KIDDINhg), frank has a lot of dogs, gerard is a comic book artist, they make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:28:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2734328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butthurttoads/pseuds/butthurttoads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard Way needs to learn to watch where he's going and Frank needs to stop fucking apologising.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dogs and Coffee

“SHIT! WATCH OUT!”

The warning came a little too late for 28 year old comic book artist Gerard Way as the giant brown and white dog can hurtling towards him. Just when his head snapped up and looked in the direction of the chaos, he was already on the ground, coffee and papers flying everywhere as the dog barreled into him. The big dog, which looked like the cross between a boxer and a lab, pranced in excited circles around the shocked and unmoving Gerard, its stumpy tail wagging. It jumped on him and barked, then ran away and got into a playing crouch. Within seconds, it darted towards Gerard again and pounced, licking him relentlessly.

“Sinatra! Stop! Bad dog, get off him!” the voice called again, this time much closer. Gerard heard footsteps approaching. “Hey man, oh god, I am so sorry, he never does that… shit, I’m sorry, if it means anything, I think he really likes you?” the man apologised sheepishly. Gerard wondered why he wasn’t getting the dog the fuck off him already, he had shit to do, places to be. He cleared his throat and sat up, brushing the hair from his face. The dog still wouldn’t quit it, and as Gerard looked up he could understand why the guy wasn’t helping. He had four fucking other dogs with him. Three in his leather jacket-clad arms, small ones, terriers, one white, one black and kind of grungy-looking, and one a golden colour. He had another one on a leash, looks like another boxer, behind him. 

“I-I am so sorry. Uh, his name is Sinatra. And these three are Sweet Pea” -he held up the grungy black one in his left arm- “and Pepper” -the all-white one, which sneezed, in his right arm- “and Mama”-the golden one in his hand- “and then the big one back here is Professor Buckley. The other five are at home,” the man said. He smiled apologetically. “Again, I’m really sorr-”

“Wait, what?” Gerard interrupted. “Did you say other five? You mean to tell me you have ten fucking dogs?” 

The man nodded.

Gerard whistled. He looked back at the dog who attacked him- Sinatra -and realised that he was actually kind of cute. He gave a small smile and ran his hand along the dog’s head. Sinatra gave him a sloppy lick and both he and the man shared a little laugh. Then the man seemed to realise the situation. “Oh shit, wait, I’m sorry, your papers, they spilled, and so did your coffee… uh, here, we’ll go to the coffee shop around the corner and I’ll clean you up and buy you a new cup, yeah?” he said, eagerly searching the mans face for some form of forgiveness. Gerard smiled and nodded. 

“Alright, thank you,” Gerard said. He saw the relief on the man’s face and smiled. He was kind of cute, like his dogs. He had nice features- a strong jaw, a nice nose, very shapely eyebrows, and really pretty hazel-brown eyes. It was a very likeable face.

“Okay, alright, awesome, just, uh, hold on… I gotta drop these fellas off for a second, so just um, wait right here.” He grabbed Sinatra’s leash and walked the dogs over to an apartment building. He pressed something on the wall, probably a buzzer, and said a few words. Immediately, two dogs started barking. Gerard wondered if the guy lived in an apartment. With ten dogs? No way, he thought, but then, owning dogs is expensive, maybe it’s all he could afford. He heard Frank raise his voice a little, and within minutes, a pretty woman opened the door, taking the dogs from the man. Probably his wife or girlfriend, Gerard thought, and felt something within him sink. He frowned slightly. It wasn’t like he even cared. Good for him, she’s pretty, good for a nice man like him. He shook off his leather jacket and handed it to her, and Gerard gasped slightly. Something in him stirred and sank a little more. They exchanged a few words and then she closed the door, without any type of kiss. Maybe they weren’t together, Gerard thought almost hopefully. The man ran back to Gerard and smiled, helping Gerard, who’d gotten up and brushed off some of the dirt, pick up the scattered papers.

After about three papers, though, the man noticed what was on them. Drawings, tons of them, sketches, plot ideas, really cool and really creative stuff. He looked at Gerard with a mix of awe and wonder and fascination. “Dude…” he breathed, his gaze shifting from the papers to Gerard and back again. 

“Hmm?” Gerard hummed, glancing up at the man who was staring down at him and noticing what a nice body he had. He had tattoos everywhere, he realised, two full sleeves covering his toned, slightly muscular arms and wording on his strong hands, pictures on his neck, and he could only imagine the artwork underneath. He had a lip and nose piercing and a soft smile, with warm hazel eyes to match. The way he looked at Gerard sent a shiver down his spine, like he was staring at God or some sort of ghost.

“Did you draw these?” he asked, his voice just above a whisper. He looked Gerard up and down, seemingly impressed. Gerard nodded and the man purred in thought (yeah, he actually made some sort of purring sound, not like a cat or car but more like a seductive hum and Gerard really really liked it and wanted it hear it again). Gerard gulped and smiled slightly, a little embarrassed. He wasn’t accustomed to compliments, and the goddamn man wouldn’t quit looking at him. He averted his eyes and continued to pick up his dropped papers. After a moment the guy got back to it too, and he handed them to Gerard with a light smile. Their hands touched, and Gerard gave a small shiver, so small it was almost unnoticeable. But the man noticed, because he wore a slight smirk. “What’s your name, anyway?”

“Gerard. Gerard Way,” he responded. “And yours?” The man smiled and didn’t answer, looking Gerard up and down. Something in his appearance changed, his eyes weren’t so apologetic now, almost… calculating, hungry, but very sexy. He gazed at Gerard from under his eyelashes and tilted his head back and up a little, his lips slightly pursed and smirking. His eyes were playful, shining, 

“Gerard, hmm?” And there it was again, that stupid fucking purr that made Gerard tingle. Gerard licked his lips. He liked the way the man made his odd name sound, like it was something worth listening to. In fact, everything he said made you think it was worth listening to, even if it’s something as stupid as Gerard, or Professor Buckley. Gerard gulped as he said it again, “Gerard,” pronouncing every syllable so carefully, his words flowing with the air.

Gerard cleared his throat. “You sure do take a damn long time to answer questions,” he said, not breaking the man’s stare. “Come on, I’m sick of referring to you as ‘the man’ in my head. Pretty faces deserve names, you know,” Gerard said, and bit his lip. Did he really just say that? Did those words come out of his mouth? Did that really just happen? 

But the man’s smirk grew and deepened, his eyes dancing, “Mm, be patient, doll, I’m getting to that. I like the way your name tastes on my lips, is all,” he replied, placing his hand on the small of Gerard’s back, taking him by surprise as he led them to the coffee shop. Gerard held back a shiver, the warmth of the man’s hand spreading across his hold body. Everything tingled. The way he said everything, how he called him doll, the thing about the way his name tasted, everything was so enticing, so intimate, so suggestive...

As the man opened the door, he said three words: “Frank. Frank Iero.”

Gerard smiled. “Thank you, Frank.” He loved the way Frank’s name rolled off his tongue and hit the air, loved the split second where Frank’s smooth and impenetrable attitude froze, loved hearing his breath hitch for just a split second, loved getting to affect Frank the way he was affecting him. Frank took a breath and followed Gerard inside.

“Here, why don’t we get you cleaned up, yeah?” Frank said with a smile, and even though those words were so meaningless and simple, they implied so much. Gerard smiled as he followed Frank to the bathroom. As they entered, Frank wet a bunch of paper towels and dabbed Gerard’s jacket. “Again, I am really sorry about all of this,” Frank repeated with a smile. “Sinatra’s never done that before, but he really did like you. Did he hurt you?” Frank asked, concern written on his face.

The guy’s just trying to avoid a lawsuit by being nice, Gerard thought. He’s not being genuine; this is New York, after all. Gerard smiled at Frank anyway, trying not to be swayed by how sweet he was acting. “No, no, it’s fine. He didn’t hurt me, that fall was a little breathtaking though,” Gerard replied. Frank stopped dabbing for a second, looking up at Gerard with an unreadable expression in his eyes. 

“You’re breathtaking,” he murmured, the slight purr back in his voice again. He said it so quietly that Gerard had to strain to hear it, and his breath stopped for a second. He blushed and realised how close he and Frank were, that if he leaned forward ever so slightly he could just close that small gap between them…

Frank cleared his throat, blushing, and went back to dabbing forcefully. He subtly increased the space between them, but Gerard could still feel Frank so close to him as if there was some sort of electricity hanging thick in the air. Gerard’s head was spinning, he didn’t know what to make of it. Did Frank just call him breathtaking? Him? Wow. Holy shit. 

After a few minutes of Gerard trying to process this new information, Frank broke off all contact entirely and threw the napkins away. “Alright, that’s as good as it’s going to get,” he said, sighing. Gerard wished Frank was still pressed against him, wished he could still feel his warmth. Gerard just smiled at him. 

“Thanks,” he said, examining what was left of the stain. He’d have to use bleach to get that stain out. Oh well.

“Don’t thank me, man, I’m sorry for ruining your shirt!” Frank apologised again. Gerard grabbed Frank’s wrists and pulled him close. Frank was shocked by the sudden proximity to Gerard and gulped, his eyes fluttering shut as Gerard’s scent of cologne, Sharpie, cigarettes, and coffee washed over him. He opened his eyes, very confused by what just happened.

“Frank,” Gerard said. Frank didn’t meet his gaze. “Frankie, look at me.” Frank glanced up, a quizzical look on his face. Nobody’s called him Frankie in years. He always hated it, but the way Gerard said it made it feel...right. “Frank, stop apologising. I’m actually glad it happened, cos if it didn’t I wouldn’t have met you and your dogs and honestly, this is the most fun and interesting thing that has happened to me in a long fucking time, alright?” 

For a while Frank and Gerard just stared at each other, Frank searching Gerard’s pretty hazel eyes and Gerard staring down at him until Frank broke the stare. He leaned up, closing the distance between them, and pressed his lips to Gerard’s. 

The kiss was soft and sweet, mostly innocent, but Frank was looking for an answer. Gerard, still slightly shocked, loosened his grip on Frank’s wrists, allowing for Frank to reach his hands up to cup Gerard’s face. Frank pressed himself closer to Gerard, deepening the kiss and letting out a throaty groan with a slight purr to it, sending a tingle up Gerard’s spine. Gerard ran his hands down Frank’s sides, placing one on the small of his back and putting the other in Frank’s back pocket. Frank curled a hand into Gerard’s hair, winding his leg around Gerard. Gerard moaned, backing Frank up so he was pushed against the edge of the sink counter, making Frank pull away and gasp, kissing along Gerard’s jawline. He wanted to hear him make that sound again, he wanted to make Gerard moan. He placed soft but needy kisses all along Gerard’s neck, pulling aside the collar of his shirt to get access to his shoulder. He sucked and nipped at his skin and achieved his goal when Gerard let out another moan. Frank smirked as he tugged on Gerard’s hair, evoking a moan, and traced his bottom lip with his tongue, their mouths working together seamlessly. Their tongues explored each other’s mouths, each of them letting out soft moans occasionally. Neither of them gave two shits where they were, all they could focus on was each other. Gerard tasted like cigarettes, coffee, and spearmint, which Frank loved, and Frank tasted like cigarettes, booze, and peppermint, which drove Gerard wild. 

They were interrupted by the opening of a door and a loud gasp as some middle-aged man walked in, freezing in the doorway. Frank smiled and pulled away, already starting to laugh as he kept his eyes closed and leaned his head against Gerard’s neck, breathing slightly heavily. Gerard’s face was frozen in a gasp of horror as he stared wide-eyed at the man. He slowly moved his hand from Frank’s back pocket to the edge of the counter for support. Gerard finally looked away from the man, realising he didn’t give a shit what the guy thought, and rested his head on top of Frank’s, panting. Frank wrapped his arms around Gerard loosely and Gerard moved his hand in circles along Frank’s back. After he’d caught his breath, Gerard tilted Frank’s head up and looked into his eyes, everything about him smiling. They shared a soft, sweet kiss and a smile when all of a sudden some dude in one of the stalls burst out, frantically trying to do up his pants and bolted. Frank and Gerard cracked up, laughing harder when the flustered and conflicted middle-aged man threatened to report and reprimand them. Hand in hand, they exited the bathroom.

“So, you still up for that coffee?” 

“You bet your ass I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue this and add like some sort of 'follow up' where they go out on a date and then do the dance with no pants? Or should I leave it as is i mean idk


End file.
